Love Me
by wolf-form18
Summary: Edward has never told me he loves me! It's either I teach him or leave him! Short chapters! BxE Please try it, not so good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Dee**

**Thanks for reading this story. Whenever I update there will mostly be short chapters. I really just want to see how the first few chapters go and I'll take any ideas.**

**Hope you like what I have untill now.**

**DISCLAIMER : I clearly don't own twilight**

**Prologue**

How could I?

I can't believe I fell in love with someone with such a stone cold heart.

Sometimes I swear there was something in his eyes... but I could never figure out what it was. I just can't find it in me to leave. He's my everything and I made sure he knew that!

How else, how else could I show him, my "boyfriend" of three years, well I would like to think so, since he never says anything.

I cooked, cleaned, made love to him and love him, what else is there to do?! No matter what happens, I would stay with him. Even if I'm unsure of his love. So I, Bella Swan, will stick it out, I have to believe that somewhere deep down inside he loves me.

I know that one day we'll have a perfect life, in our own little world, where we won't be judged

I, Bella Swan, will someday be Bella Cullen!

**So this is about it, I'll try and update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

I woke up and just lay in my bed thinking of Edward. Three years into our relationship and he's never said I love you. I thought of the book that just came out, Act like a lady, Think like a men. Somewhere in that book it says something about priorities. Maybe I never made it clear about what I wanted from this relationship, maybe it's time I start!

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast of Edward. After a year of living together I knew Edward's routine like the back of my hand. He likes his coffee black, eggs scrambled and toast bread with butter. You know you'd think he'd get tired of the same thing morning. My thoughts were cut off by his presence. No matter how long we've been together he always takes my breath away.

He stood there in his sharp Armani suit, face freshly shaven. His manly cologne filling the kitchen or was it just me. He is too sexy. And then I looked into his eyes, they were cold and hard, blocking all emotions and the love I so longed to see.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, love." I said.

His lips twitched, I don't know if that was a good or a bad thing but then again I don't anything when it comes to Edward. He walked across the kitchen and stopped right in front of me and gave me a fast kiss on the lips. I gave him his coffee.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Will you come home early today?"

"No, Bella, you know I have to work harder these days."

"Okay, I was just hoping that maybe we could go out soon, just us two like normal"

"Bella," he cut me off "you know when I come from I'm tired."

"I know," I said quickly "maybe I can cook a nice dinner, your favorite, and we can eat here" I was desperate, I just feel like I'm losing him.

"Bella, I'm going to be late for work." He gave me a kiss and left. I think I already lost him.

.

.

That's what I have until now. I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I watched Edward walk out the door, not knowing what to think, what to do. I start thinking about my mother and what she taught me. Mom always said if you have a good man and he's providing everything that you need, you give him what he wants; you do everything to keep him. When I think about things that I couldn't understand back then, I realize what she had been doing, she had been doing anything and everything to keep her man, her husband, her lover.

"_Charlie, where are you going?!" My mom was yelling and I didn't understand why._

"_Where are you going, Charlie?" Mommy kept yelling._

"_I'm leaving, I can't stand the bickering, the questioning…." Daddy looked sad and angry at the same time, well more angry._

"_We can work it out Charlie," mommy had stopped yelling and was walking towards daddy, she was rubbing his arm, just like she did to me when I felt cold "we can fix it, we can work out our differences." Daddy looked tired "Do it for Bella, stay for Bella." Mommy said._

_Mommy took daddy by his hand and went back into their room._

_Later I heard noises, the bed. OH they must be wrestling, that's what daddy told me they did whenever I heard that noise._

They weren't wrestling, mom was doing what she had to, to keep her man, and she made sure he never strayed.

But I can't, I don't know how to stay here…

Edward was always closed off but he had time for me. I moved in here knowing that he doesn't really show emotion, knowing that he wouldn't have all the time in the world for me, but I need him to see.

.

.

SO I did this really fast, hope it's okay. And let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I had already done everything around the house and just finished cooking. It was half an hour until Edward came home. I was waiting so we could have dinner together this was the only time we got to have a normal conversation, like a normal couple. I grabbed a book and sat down on the lazy boy waiting for Edward.

Edward was shaking me awake, I look around and I guess I must have fallen asleep.

"Hey Edward," I sat up and kissed him "I missed you."

"Hello Bella, how was your day "he said, he looked serious and blank.

"My day was just as any other day. Edward, sit down." I said while patting the seat beside me. He sat down and I lay my head against his chest and he put his arm around me, at least he knows he's supposed to do that.

"How was your day Edward?"

"Well we realized there was a snitch in the company selling parts of our future plans. But Felix caught her in time. Do you have any idea how I felt when I found out I hired a snitch." He was getting angry I could tell by the tone of his voice and by how he was squeezing my shoulder.

I looked up at him and said, "Edward there's no need to stress about it, like you said Felix caught her in time. Now you'll just have to be a little more careful and plus you hired many other people who are good and loyal employees, like Felix." I was trying hard to get him to feel better because If he didn't our 'dinner time' will be ruined.

He looked at me and said your right let's go eat dinner. I grinned took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. He went and sat where he usually sit, I took the food out of the oven and put it in front of him. It was one of his favorite meals; marinated flank steak and potatoes.

"Hmm, Bella, you just made my day." He said with a smile, these moments are the moments when I truly believe us loves and wants me; these are the moments that keep me here.

We finished eating and he helped me put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. We walked up the stairs to get to our room. He spun me around and pulled me to him, he started kissing me roughly, and I knew he was going to take. I was his to take but I pulled back to look into his eyes, to see the emotion I so longed to see, but he wasn't having that. "Your mine, Bella," he said roughly "your body is mine to take, mine to possess." He was staring to get angry. Stupid Bella you finally have time with him and your ruining it with your selfishness. "Don't ever pull away from me again do you hear me Bella. Your mine."

"Yes, I'm yours, always." I said while nodding my head "I love you," I said in a hoarse voice "you're my everything."

He grabbed my face and looked me straight in the eyes, I thought this was the moment; he was finally going to say it.

"I'm glad you know that, Bella." He said, what the fuck he mean by that.

He grabbed by my shoulders and pushed me towards the bed. He threw me on the bed and straddled me. He started taking of my clothes. He ripped my shirt off and was looking at my hungrily "Mine," he growled "all mine."

"All yours Edward, I am all yours.

.

.

**I tried to make it longer than usual but this is the best I can do for today, hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I woke up and was staring at the ceiling, I was remembering flashes of last night; _biting, scrapping, screaming, Edwards growls; MINE, he kept repeating, rough and gentle, violent and caressing,_ overwhelming feelings I couldn't describe.

I turned towards him and was studying him, he looked so peaceful but yet he was frowning. Why is this man so difficult, why won't he just let go and trust me!

I put my hands on his tattoo that he has on his chest, it's a flower with vines and in each petal there were initials of the people he loved and trusted. I really badly want to be one of those people.

Edward's birthday was coming up soon; a month from now to be exact; June the 20th.I wanted to plan a surprise party for him. He doesn't really like surprises but he'll just have to deal with it. I can contact him mother, Esme , and she'll help me plan it. His sisters can't be in on it, they'll just tell him about it and…

My train of thoughts was cut off, Edward was waking up. I passed my hand through his hair and said "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He grumbled a good morning and I even saw a satisfied smile, I think.

.

I called and invited Esme out to lunch. The waiter took our order and I got down to business.

"Esme I want to plan a surprise party for Edward and I need your help." She was quiet for a while like she didn't know what to say.

" I would love to help you Bella and think it's a wonderful idea!" she said with a big smile.

"I also plan to give him three gifts, they represent the three years we've been together."

"Oh, honey, I love that your so devoted to Edward, but you know he doesn't like surprises." She said with a frown.

"I know Esme, I just want to do something special for him and of course you won't tell anyone, right?!"

I looked at her and knew she was _all in ._This is going to be perfect, it has to be. The rest of our lunch Esme and I discussed who would do what and when and where.

.

I had already figure out 2 of the 3 gifts I would get Edward; the first would be a Cartier Men's Santos 100 Watch. I knew he would love that. The second gift would be a week vacation in Fiji and another week in Aruba. I would have to set it up with one of Edwards's partners that they take over his work for a week. I'm sure they would Edward always did it for them and not once in the time that we've been together have I seen him take a vacation except for the holidays. I have no idea what the third gift is going to be. Anyhow if this didn't make Edward say he loves me, then I would truly have to give up and move on, and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

.

.

**Alright guys, thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry I took so long. I **have** so many ideas I just have to put all of them in order and fill them in. I hope you guys like it so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I was so happy; I had just finished making the plans for our vacation a.k.a. Edwards third gift.

Edwards's partners; Emmett and Jasper had both agreed to take one week each so Edward could be relaxed about work not being done.

Tomorrow I would meet with Cartier sales agent for Edwards watch. I didn't want to do it in the store someone could see me and I just couldn't take the chance.

I smiled at how everything was falling into place. There was only 2 weeks left and everything was all ready for the party, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for Esme.

I was also happy that I haven't given anything away, that Edward doesn't know anything about it.

I was waiting for Edward to come home, so we could order pizza together since I am not cooking today

.

I heard Edward opening the door. I just couldn't control myself, I ran to the door and attacked him, he caught me and I gave him a long soft welcoming kiss.

He put me down. "Well that was a nice welcome home gift." He said with a smile.

"I thought that we would order pizza today and just keep it simple, what do you think." I asked.

"Sure we can do that."

"What toppings do you want?"

"How about a quarter peperoni, a quarter sausage, a quarter ham and a quarter beacon.

I looked up at him and just stared in wonder, Edward has his cute moments I thought to myself.

.

I just tipped the pizza guy and turned back to Edward. I noticed he looked a little irritated.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked. I thought everything was going good 'till now. He was actually smiling.

"That guy was totally flirting with you, as if he didn't see that I was in the room. He said

"Edward are you jealous?" I asked in an uncertain tone.

"No," he answered "I just think that he should have had the decency not to look at you like that at least not when I was in the room!"

"Alright, he's gone now, so let's just have a good dinner.

After we finished eating I asked him if he had any plans for his birthday.

"No, I don't and I really don't want to do anything either."

Well that's too bad I thought because I already have something big planned.

"Can we at least go out to dinner?"

"Sure Bella we can do that." I was happy he said yes it could be part of the plan and then led him back to his surprise party.

Yes this is all going well and I even think he's opening up to me a little. I wonder what happened today at work.

.

.

**Okay guys this is just a filler, I'm trying to make it not boring hope you like it.**

**Almost over. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I am so happy words can't describe how happy I am. Tomorrow is Edwards's birthday, everything was planned, the decorations, the invites had been sent out except for Alice and Rosalie. Esme was going to trick them into going to a movie; even our diner celebration was planned. I also figure out the third gift. I had made an album of my pictures, it was made out of three parts, the first part was of what we had been gone in the past years. The second was he could expect on our vacation (second gift) and the third part was blank, it indicated that there would be a future. Did I mention I was completely and utterly happy? I got his watch yesterday, the salesman had the right color and I couldn't be happier.

I think I got waxed with a smile on my face, just because that morning Edward didn't give me a fast pop kiss, he gave me a long deep scorching kiss, almost loving but I didn't want to have too much hope. So I'm freshly waxed, I bought a new dress, news shoes, even new matching underwear. I hope Edward will love it!

.

.

Today is the day! I think I'm happier than I was yesterday. Today I am ecstatic, over the moon; I didn't know any other words to express my feelings. I woke up and made Edward a completely different breakfast. I made pancakes, waffles, bacon, ham, eggs and chocolate tea.

I made sure to wake him up a little earlier than usual. And I did it with a sexy loving kiss, he woke up moaning. I think Edward knew there were going to be some changes around here.

.

.

I made an arrangement with Edward to go meet me at the restaurant at 7. I already had my make-up and hair done. All I needed was to put on my sexy, blue short bodice beaded sweetheart neckline **Short** Bodice Beaded **Sweetheart Neckline** **Short** Bodice Beaded **Sweetheart Neckline** **Short** Bodice Beaded **Sweetheart Neckline** dress and go to th**Short** Bodice Beaded **Sweetheart Neckline** e restaurant. All the decorations has been put up, everything was in place. Esme just went home to get dressed. And we would be back for 9.30.

.

.

I was running 5 minutes late and I know how Edward hates that. I hoped he was still as nice as this morning. When I got inside I spotted Edward immediately and went up to him, ignoring the hostess. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat on the chair in front of him. "Sorry I'm late", I said. "There was a lot of traffic and I couldn't get here on time". I looked at him, he wasn't happy and I don't think it's because I'm late. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't take my eyes from his; he looked so resigned yet angry and sad, betrayed almost.

"Edward? Answer me" I said sort of me worried. He just looked at me and this time there was no mistake, he was angry and I have no idea why.

The waitress came by and asked if we were ready to order. Edward didn't answer; he didn't look like he was going to, and so I ordered two chicken lasagnas and some red wine. Edward just kept staring at me in anger and when the food arrived it became a look of a man who had been betrayed. I couldn't believe this; Edward hasn't said a word the whole dinner. We were finished by 8:30 so we still have an hour to burn. We walked out the car and asked him if we could go somewhere and talk. Of course he didn't answer me; he didn't even open my door for me. I got in the car and Edward drove us to the park. He got out of the car and slammed the door. I realized this wasn't going to end well and told her we would he there early. I went to Edward and took his hand in mine and he ripped his hand away. I felt hurt why would he give me hope and then take it away and in such a horrible way.

We stepped into the elevator on our way back to the apartment, I couldn't let him ruin this for Esme, and it was already ruined for me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have realized a long time ago. There will be no future for us. "Edward I know you don't care about me but..."  
"I don't care about, Bella, really?" he looked, all his beauty gone. No love what so ever.  
"You go around cheating on me and I don't care, that's really hypocrite of you Bella" he stopped shouting but if it were possible, steam would come out of his ear.  
I was so shocked, he didn't love me, and he doesn't know me. How could he accuse me of such a thing? Didn't I show him enough love?  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said. I'm still shocked and hurt that he would think that. He reached into his jacket and took out an envelope.  
"You love me, but who is this?" He showed me a picture of me and Gareth the salesman.  
"Edward, first of all you had me followed, second, that's Gareth, we were doing some business"  
"Bella, you don't have job, you don't have meetings" he leaned in and put his hands on both sides of my face and said "You're a lying bitch just like my birth mother, pack your stuff and get out of my apartment".  
I couldn't believe what was happening. The elevator door opened. He turned and walked away from me. I grabbed his hand and he pushed me into the wall and I hit my head so hard I saw stars. I couldn't believe my Edward. "I'm not your Edward" apparently I said that out loud. "Leave your lying whore. LEAVE!"  
The elevator doors closed and that was it, my life was over. I know I said I was going to leave, but not like this, not with so much pain, in every scene of the word.|

I went to my car, put in the code, took out the spare key I had and drove away. I wonder what I did wrong, what I should have done instead, how Edward would feel when he founds out the truth. I kept wondering and crying. I didn't see the puppy, by the time I saw it, it was too late. I swerved and hit in the tree. This is how my life is supposed to end.

.

.

.

**Alright guys, I tried to make it go over a thousand and it did so I'm happy about that. I know I put a puppy but that's the first thing that popped into my head. Sorry it took so long but I had to put everything in order and I'll do my best to do Edward POV. Hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews. **** I know my description for the dress was horrible, but stay with me people :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

EPOV

The elevator doors closed. I had just lost the best thing that ever happened to me, my Bella. I just couldn't look at her after what she had done, it reminded me too much of what birth mother did, I couldn't stand it. I've come too far to just fall back into my old habits. I didn't realize that I had stopped walking towards the apartment. I don't know how I'm going to feel when I walk into my apartment; it was full of Bella smiles and laughter. I know how hard she tried to make me smile more. A few days before I found of that Bella was cheating, she started rubbing of on me, I just couldn't not smile, and there wasn't a reason not to. She was just like a meteor in an endless dark night, I needed her and now she was gone. I wish I could take it back and tell her we could work through this but I pushed her, I was violent and I don't know if she could ever forgive me. I opened the door and suddenly; SURPRISE, everybody yelled. Everyone was there, my colleagues, my college friends, some of my business partners, my adoptive family, and only one person were missing, my Bella.

My adoptive mother Esme ran forward to hug me, I was still in shock a second passed and I finally wrapped my arms around her.

"Mom, what is this I asked?"

"It's your surprise party, silly; it was all Bella's idea. Where is Bella?" she asked looking around as if she was going to appear out of thin air.

"We had an argument and she left." I was laying it was more than an argument….

"That doesn't seem like Bella." Mom said.

"Mother can we please focus on our guests first?" My mother was about to say something but I walked away before she could. I turned to my college roommate; Ben. I walked around while everyone congratulated me. I stopped in front of the guy I noticed in the pictures I received of Bella.

"Who are you?" I asked in anger. How dare he show his face here?

"Uhmmm, Bella invited me?!" he said in an uncertain voice "She said you might want to meet the man who sold her the watch you really wanted."

"What watch?" I asked, I was still angry but I was also wary what is he talking about!

"Well, I can't tell you it's one of your gifts!" He looked at me as if I was crazy to ask him that question. Now I was starting to question myself. Could it be that bell hadn't cheated on me and I was just jumping to conclusions?

"Have you ever had sex with Bella?" I asked in a whisper.

"What no way, we just met two weeks ago, we've only had a few meeting concerning your gift that was it I swear!" he looked horrified that I would even say that.

Now I know the truth. I should have never accused her, now she's gone and I don't know if she'll ever come back especially with the way I treated her. She needs her stuff right. I have to think positive, I have to hope that she'll forgive me and we can move on with our life together. I've never told her I love her, but the minute she comes back I'll tell her, I can't bare losing her, I won't. I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to. I'll do anything!

There was a knock on the door I hoped it was Bella but if it was she would've just walked in. I opened the door and two police officers were standing there.

"Can I help you officers?"

"Do you know Isabella swan, sir?" the one on the right asked.

"Yes she's my girlfriend."

"Sir, your girlfriend has been in a terrible accident." The man on the right said.

"We don't know the condition she's in but it's bad and there is a chance she won't make it, we're sorry sir." The one on the left said.

I closed the door and walked back to my room with my head held low.

I sat down on the bed; I knew this was going to happen, I knew I would lose her someday, I knew it was too good to be true.

I LOST EVERYTHING! I lost it all because of my stupidity and ignorance. She might die and I've never told her I loved her. The last thing she got from me was my anger and my selfishness.

Someone opened the room door, it was my mom. She came and sat down next to me, she put her arm around my shoulder.

"What happened, Edward?" she wiped my tears away, I hadn't even notice I was crying.

"Bella was in an accident, mom, and there is a possibility that she might die." I told her, my voice sounded lifeless.

"Well we just have to hope and pray that she'll be alright. I'll tell everyone to go home and we'll go to the hospital and see what we can do. We have to be strong Edward. We can't be anything else but strong." That is exactly what she always says, but what if I don't have any more strength in me left.

"Okay." I said I will go to the hospital but only for Bella, and I'm going expecting the worse. Bella is it for me, no one is ever going to fill that spot, and if she goes my heart goes with her.

.

.

.

**Alright guys I hope you like this chapter. I am going to try and upload the other one soon but I have to look up medical term and all that stuff. Thank you for supporting this story! **** It was almost 1000 words :P (984).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long guys. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella**

_Is this what it's like to be free? Is this what it's like to not have any problems and worries?_

_If this is freedom I don't want to go back! I bet it would feel better if I had someone who loved me with me, it's kind of lonely here, but then again I'm used to being lonely. _

_I think of all the fun times I used to have with my dad. He was the best man I ever knew, I wish he was with me now, it would make everything much better! One of my best memories was when we were at the park, I can never forget that day._

_*flashback*_

_We were at the park; it's almost time for us to go home. "Daddy can we go on the swings just one last time, pleeeaaasseee" I begged, I knew he would say yes._

"_Sure baby." He picks me up and swings me around before putting me on the seat. I giggled, "You're so silly daddy!" I said. "Oh really, you think daddy's silly, I'll give you something to laugh about." He started tickling me. "Daddy please stop and push me so we can go home." I said. _

_He started pushing me. I was going higher and higher and higher, he made me feel like superwoman. Daddy always told me I could fly if I really put my mind to it so I said, "Daddy, I'm gonna fly, watch me fly daddy." I jumped of the seat and flew. Daddy caught me though. "Daddy, I flew, did you see?" I was so happy._

"_Yes I saw baby. You were beautiful." He said smiling._

"_I did it, I can't believe I did it and you caught me daddy, you caught me!" I told him._

"_See I told you, you can do anything when you put your mind to it. And I'll always catch you baby, always!" He said. "We can go home now daddy, I'm ready." I gave daddy a really big kiss on his cheek._

"_I love you baby, I always will." Daddy said. _

_*End*_

_I wish Edward could have loved me but he didn't, I should have found someone like my father, someone who would always catch me, but I was stupid and blinded by what I thought was love, and now I'll never know._

_I hope Edward has a good life and finds someone who can do for him what I never had the power to do. Edward is too selfish and so wrapped up in his own world that he'll never see those around him who loves him and I, I was wrapped up in a fairytale world, where I thought Edward could actually love me. I never got my fairytale, I never got my wish._

_._

_._

**Thank you for reading guys, hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Check out the other story on my profile from Vonny, you will like it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys so I'm not really all that good with the medical stuff, but I think you would understand what I mean! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 9**

**Edward**

Doctor Benjamin had just walked away after he told us about Bella's condition. She wasn't doing well at all. She has ten broken ribs, a broken leg, a punctured lung and a serious head wound, so serious that because of it she is in a coma. I feel so useless sitting here in the chair, what good am I to her? Esme came over and laid her hand on my head.

"Edward I know it feels like there is nothing you can do for Bella but you need to stay put just in case she wakes up she has someone here with her, okay?" How is she so calm? How does she know I'm lost? How does she know I have no idea how to handle this?

"But mom what if she doesn't want me here, I mean look how badly I treated her." Would Bella want me here?

"Edward for once don't think about yourself, think about Bella, and think about how vulnerable she would be when she wakes up. Now you've heard what the doctor said and you know exactly how bad she's doing. She's going to need all the help she can get and you aren't really being helpful by sitting here thinking about yourself!" I looked at Esme in shock; it seems she's irritated, with me?! "Do you understand me Edward?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes, I understand completely." And I did I needed to step up and show everyone including Bella that I was ready to step up and do what's right, I can't let my past get in the way of our future. I won't lose the best thing that ever happened to me in my adult life.

.

.

I step into Bella's room and when I saw her I couldn't breathe. This is my Bella, my strong beautiful Bella? I couldn't believe this! There is a band wrapped around her head, her face is full of small scratches. She looks so helpless. I feel so guilty, if I had just let her explain, she shouldn't even have to, she never gave me a reason to mistrust her. I should've never had her followed in the first place. Such a beautiful angel and I let her get hurt, I didn't protect here like I promised Lizzy I would. Now she an angel with more than a broken wing and I don't know how to fix her. _I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise Lizzy. I'm sorry I didn't protect you my angel, my Bella_. I leaned over Bella as if I was hugging her; I just want to hold her, just for a while longer.

.

.

I sat down in the chair beside Bella's bed. I knew being with Bella wouldn't be easy and yet I still wanted to be with her. Bella has a sunshine that just makes me want to break every rule I have given myself, rules I thought someone like me, with a past like mine, should live by. First one; don't show emotions. My biological father James had a great deal to do with this rule. Every emotion that I showed up until I was saved had been a problem for him. You'd think crying is something normal for a five year old to do, but not to him.

"_STOP CRYING!" he yelled, he always yells. "You worthless piece of shit, stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about." He said in cruel voice. He's looking at me in an evil way, I don't like it. I can't help it, I need mommy but I can't find her. "Fine," he said. He took his lit cigarette and burned my hand with it, this isn't the first time but it still hurts._

I stop thinking about it. I can't stand to remember how WEAK I was, how pathetic. I want to show Bella that I love her but how do I know what I feel is love. I've seen love between my adoptive parents but how do I know it's right.

.

"_YOU WHORE,"_ he's_ yelling again, this time at mommy. He has the belt in his hand, he hurting her, he always hurts us. I wanna help mommy but she said whatever you hear or see don't ever come out from the hiding place. Even though he couldn't see me, I could see him and everything bad he is doing to mommy. "You always go around sleeping with men to get what you want, don't you? Are you even sure that boy is mining, hmmm? Come on stop blubbering and answer me. It's no fun when you don't fight back." he was being so mean. He kept hitting her with the belt and I couldn't do anything because mommy made me promise and she always said 'don't ever break your promises'. " Aghh Tanya, you're boring now. Let's find your precious son and we'll see how you both are gonna react, hhhmmm, how do you like that idea?! I squeezed myself tighter into a ball; I wanted to be small as possible so he wouldn't find me. I didn't want him to find me! He went to my room passing my hiding spot. He came out looking angrier than he was when he went in. He went over and grabbed mommy by her hair. He pulled her head back so that she was looking up at him. "Where is that bastard, huh? Where did you hide him you little bitch?" He started slapping her in her face, left, right, left, right, and again. She started crying again. Mommy always cries she never hits back and talks, only crying, all the time. I didn't want her to cry anymore, I want her to be superwoman but like mommy said 'we don't always get what we want', so I know I'm not going to get my wish. "Eddie, come out come out wherever you are! Eddie, please come out and play with daddy. EDDIE, don't make me angry," he's talking funny again, like he can move his lips but not his teeth "I know we're playing hide and seek right?! I don't like that game so let's see if you'll come out this way." He took a knife out of his pocket, raised it and…. "NO, NOT MOMMY!"_

"NO!" I wokeup gasping. I can't believe it all that hard work I put into burying had all gone down the drain and now my demons are back. I glance up and realize where I am, I realize who I'm here for. I need help burying past again putting it behind me and this time for good. I know exactly who to call. Lizzy helped me before I hope she can help me again. If I'm going to do this for Bella, I have to go all the way.

**Sorry I took so long guys. Hope you liked it. You'll find out who Lizzy is in the next chapter, at least I hope so. Let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Darkness. All I see is darkness. I wish Edward could be here with me but then again I'm glad he's not. It would be a lot worse if he was. I don't think I would be able to look at him. First he accused me of cheating and then he put his hands on me in anger. I know it wasn't a slap or anything but that it had to come to that ….. I love Edward but this wasn't enough. I'm tired of defending him. I was starting to get bitter and angry. I have to make a decision. I will find someone who loves me and I would try my best to love that person in return even though that person would never be my first choice. We would have kids and they wouldn't ever think that daddy didn't love them. People will say that I'm weak, that I should have tried harder but they weren't on the inside, they didn't know what happened. I'm tired of cold looks and no, I love you's.

Edwards's voice sounds shaky. He's singing some unknown song. I didn't know me being in a hospital bed would finally break his hard cold walls. I didn't feel like caring but I couldn't stop it. He needs someone with a lot stronger than me and I need someone a lot more loving, in fact I deserve someone like that.

Esme is in the room. Sweet Esme, all that planning we did for Edward and the day ended terribly. "Edward, sweetheart, it's alright to leave for a second."

"No, it's not alright, if she wakes up and I'm not here she will think that I don't care, she'll think that I don't love her." He said. Funny because my mind is already set. We will be better off, apart.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up now. Show me your pretty brown eye, please Bella. I know I'm not the best man to come back too, but please come back so we can make it better. We can make it work. Please, please wake up, love." Edward is begging. I must be dreaming.

I opened my eyes, deep breaths, racing heart, it's too much. Somebody picked up my hand and held it between there's. "Sweetie, are you okay?" It's Esme. I started to calm down; Esme always had that effect on me. "Bella, are you okay? Are you in pain? "She started rubbing my shoulder, as if that would help heal the pain. "Esme," I croaked, "can you please get me some water?" "Sure honey, just let me go tell the nurse that you're awake." She left and when she came back not only did she bring the nurse, she also brought Edward. Great let the heartbreak begin.

**Sorry I took so long guys and I'm also sorry for the short chapter. I know ****somebody ****will comment on the size :P but I didn't want to take too long. Let me know what you think anyway. **** Thanks for reading and reviewing 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys sorry I took so long. Thank you for the reviews! :) Hope you like it! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

**Edward**

It's been three weeks now since Bella has been in a coma. Last week Esme told me it's alright to leave Bella for a while so I could take care of my own business. I contacted Lizzy, I thought it was time to stop stalling and start getting rid of my demons. When we met for our first lunch, I was very nervous. How would she feel knowing that the first time didn't work? How would she feel when she finds out that I lied to her? I told her that she chased away the demons, that they would never return and at the time it felt that way until I met Bella. Bella made me second guess everything I'd done in my life. With her pure soul, I felt guilty that she was with me. She deserves someone better, with a good soul and good intentions. Bella makes people fall in love with her by doing the smallest things and she doesn't even know it.

There was a homeless man on the corner of the street where I go to get my coffee. I don't know how many times I might have passed that man and hadn't notice him once but Bella changed that. I had asked her once to accompany me to the coffee shop. She noticed he was sitting there and gave him ten dollars, she said to him "go buy yourself some food". Bella bought two cups of coffee for herself, I thought she was leaving one for later, it turns out she bought for the homeless man and gave him another thirty dollars, "That's for some new clothes. I'm sorry I didn't think of it before." she told him. She looked guilty as if it were a crime that she didn't give the man money to buy clothes the first time she talked to him. All the while the man was looking at here in wonder. Who wouldn't? I stood there thinking to myself, 'I've been coming here for all most three years, and I've never seen this man, never paid attention to him. And then Bella who I've known for three months now feels guilty because she didn't give him money for clothes the first time she talked to him.' She handed him a cup of coffee and said, "Am I forgiven?" she asked with a smile. "There is nothing to forgive, ma'am. Thank you, no one would have ever done this for, they wouldn't have given me so much money and coffee. Your smile has already made my day." The man said. "What's your name mister?" Bella asked blushing. "Robert Hunter at your service, ma'am." He told her. "I'm Bella and it was a pleasure to meet you." Bella told the man while taking my hand. "This is Edward," she said while looking up at me, I reached out and shook Roberts hand, "the man who makes me happy." She continued. I looked down at her; this woman doesn't even know how she has me rapped around her fingers.

I smiled thinking of Robert. He's one of the many people Bella has helped bye doing accoring to her little things. What Bella doesn't know is that those 'little things' meant the world to some people, like Robert. Bella had made sure he shaved; she gave him some decent clothes and introduced him to Esme. Esme had been complaining of how she lost her gardener. Bella jumped in quick and offered Robert the job. Bella explained Roberts's situation and Esme told him he could stay in one of the guest houses, since there were three, that wouldn't be a problem. Alice took Robert on as another project makeover, so he would be fine and healthy. He even got his eight year old daughter, Heidi, from an orphanage. Carlisle even paid for her to go to school. Who would have thought five minutes of conversation with the man ended up changing his whole life for the better?

So I will get better for Bella as long as she still fights I will be there for her and in the meantime Lizzy will be helping me getting better.

When I called lizzy she was surprised. I keep in touch, but I usually only call her on holidays. I'd gotten to the point fairly fast and asked her to lunch. Of course she accepted. Sitting across from her was nerve racking because she is the only person who can see right through me. She's been with me ever since I was young even before Esme. There is no way in hell I can bullshit this woman or down play my problems. She looked up at me and sighed, "They were never really gone were they." She said. I bowed my head in shame and guilt, "No." I simply answered. "Look up, shoulders straight, Edward," she scolded me, "the minute you show any sign of weakness is the day you give in, do you hear me? You're here because you want me to help, again. This time we'll do it for real. And you defenetly won't give up with me here. You're here which means this girl must mean the world to you." I wondered how she knew this. I should have known; lizzy knows everything. "We will begin slowly but you will get better for Bella." She said with determination.

I stepped out of the elevator and made my way towards Bella's room. I saw Esme at the nurse's desk. What is she doing out of Bella's room? She promised she would stay by her side. I got to Esme, "What are you doing out here you promised you wouldn't leave Bella's side." I told her. She put her hand on my chest and looking at me excitedly. "Bella's awake," she said. "She finally woke up." I was shocked for a moment. Bella's awake it's time to prove to her that if she could just wait a few weeks she can have the life she always wanted. I followed Esme into Bella's room. This is it, the beginning of our real, normal future.

**Hey guys! :D I'm sorry (again) I took so long but I am working on this one-shot and it was flowing more than this story. So you finally know who lizzy is. In another chapter you'll know there past. Let me know what you think! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys I tried to be earlier with this one so enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Edward**

I walked in and froze. The look that Bella was sending me wasn't love or hostility or even forgiveness, the look she was sending me is blank. No emotion. How do I handle that? If there had been love in the place of this blank look, I could've told her about the decision I made with ease. I mean it's what she wanted for the longest of time, right? If there was hostility in the place of this bank look, I would've begged for her understanding and patience. But what will I do with blank look?

I took a tentative step towards her while keeping my eyes on hers, just to see if there would a change in her eyes. I reached out and touched her foot at the end of the bed. She leaned her head sideways and said, "What do you want, Edward?" she asked, the annoyance in her voice was clear. I tensed, this isn't going to be easy, I thought. I went to stand by her bedside and took her hand in mine.

"Bella, I know you're angry and you have every right to be…."

"You don't think I know that!" she interrupted in a very unpleasant tone. "You don't think I know how much you screwed the good thing we had going up." She started getting red and her heartbeat was increasing. "You don't think I know how much I failed ….."

"Bella, you did not fail, do you understand me?!" I interrupted her. How could she think that? How could she believe that she'd failed when all she showed me was love? No, she didn't fail; I just never wanted to change. I was to set into my ways that I didn't notice how hard she'd been trying.

"Bella, all you gave me was love and all I did was ignore it. You can't fight someone when the opponent isn't willing to get in the ring with you and I wasn't willing." I told her desperately. It's time. It's time to ask her. "But I'm willing now and if you give me a chance, I can fix this dysfunctional relationship we have." I told her. Her hold on my hand tightened. For the first time in a long time I actually looked at her. Her beautiful heart shaped face held beauty I have been blinded to for two years. I looked in to her deep chocolate eyes. In her eyes I saw sadness and determination.

"Edward," she said with a sigh. She took her hand from mine, "I actually thought about it and I will not be staying with you anymore. Since you don't have friends, it's better if we just stay acquaintances. Bella said.

I don't think she realizes what she just said to me. After I'd had made plans to better myself for her for our possible future, she breaks up with me. This isn't how it's supposed to be, I thought. My heart has just been ripped out, again. "Bella, please think about what you're saying. You can't just leave me like this. I'll work harder, I'll be better. If you just give me some time, I'll be the best boyfriend you ever had. We can get married someday and had little Bellas running around." I said horror filled. I don't know how I just spilled this marriage thing on her.

"Edward it's over. There is no need to beg or try to win me over. You've had a lot of chances, you blew all of them." She said in a tired voice.

"Bella, I ….." I started to say.

"No Edward," she said forcefully "I'll stay with you for a month or two just to heal and get back on my feet, three months at most. I'll find a place and move on; I'll find someone that will give me the thing that you don't want to give me."

"But Bella that's what I'm trying to tell you. I can get better and give you those things, you just have to give me time." I tried to convince her.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's too late. Now if you don't mind I'm sleepy." She said and silently dosed off.

I kept gazing at her. This woman is my life ad I certainly won't let her go without a fight. I don't give easily and I definently don't like to lose.

**So guys let me know what you think of Edward's new feeling in this chapter. Were they intense enough or should I have given it a little more? Let me know! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **** Oh and don't worry in one of these chapters I'll give you the beginning of how Edward and lizzy met.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**BELLA**

Edward walked looking, hopeful, that's the only word I could use for the expression on his face. I'm shocked to say the least. What happened to the cold hearted Edward, the one who didn't care, the one who never appreciated anything. Going home isn't something I'm looking forward to because that will really be the end of our relationship. I'll heal and I'll have to look for a job and a new appartment and worse I'll have to tell Edward goodbye one final time. The man I once thought I could change or make better, the man I thought I would get married to and have children with. I would have to say goodbye to the mentality I was brought up with.

Coming home, walking through the hall was hard. It's hard not referring to this place as home anymore. I kept thinking of how the people were probably waiting for Edward and me to walk in hand-in-hand. I wanted to see the expression on his face when he saw all the hard work I'd been doing, most of all how much I really love him. While I was in the hospital I was kind of put out with myself for being with him for so long. I can't fight the feeling of wanting to be with him but I just can't see that future I had planned out ever happening. He is a very handsome and wealthy man, I'm sure he'll find someone who doesn't want nor need those things.

I felt him put his arm around my waist, "Welcome home," he said. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"It's a wonderful feeling to see you standing here, Bella. I know I've been distant and cold but I want to change that, I'm going to change that." He moved so that both his arms were wrapped around my waist and he continued saying, "You are everything to me and I'm sorry it took you getting in an accident for me to realize that."

I looked up at him, he seems sincere. I could feel my reserve crumbling. I wouldn't let him see this but I knew deep down that this would happen that I would have some reason to still give another second chance. Either way he'll have to beg for my forgiveness this time it won't come easy. I guess this is what the call 'playing hard to get', I wouldn't know, I've never had to play anything when it came to Edward.

In a way this was bittersweet, I found the confidence I was lacking while I laid in the hospital, confidence enough to leave him and live a life of an independent woman and now he wants it to work now he wants the life I've dreamed of having since I was a little girl.

Suddenly I thought of the gifts I had gotten him. I wonder if he's opened them yet. I'll ask later.

After standing in the hall in the position we were Edward says "Ohm, how about we put your things in the bedroom and get you settled in." We walked towards the bedroom and opened the door.

After looking around the room I see all the gifts piled up on one of the desks." So I guess you didn't have time to open your gifts," I said with a small tint of sarcasm.

"No," he said sheepishly, "I was busy with or things" he finished.

"Such as?" I asked but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Well, with you, of course." He said with a crease between his eyebrows. Ah, he always tried to please me.

"When are you going to open them?" At least I would get the satisfaction of seeing him open his gifts.

"How about both us take a shower, get some coffee and we can open them together." I liked this idea. I couldn't help not feeling a little eager. I could enjoy one part of that horrible night.

.

.

**Hi guys! I hope you're still reading! I know I took long; I hate it when people do that but now chapters will start coming regularly. Let me know what you think of Bella' homecoming. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Edward

We were sitting on the floor in the living room with a cup of coffee and all the presents I got in front of us. It took an hour to get ready because of Bella's bandages most of her cuts had healed, but there is a lot more that needs to be healed.

It was a little too quiet for me so I decided to make conversation. I looked at the gifts on the floor and they were beautifully wrapped, of course.

"There are a lot of gifts here Bella, they all look good. Where should I start?" I didn't expect her to answer that question so I just picked up one that was right in front of me. It was small, round and wrapped in lime green gift paper. I shook it. I smiled because it reminded me of the first time I got a gift which was from Lizzy.

"Well open it, Edward." Bella said, she sounded annoyed and excited. This might be the way we bond.

"Yes ma'am." I said. I opened it and was confused by its contents. There were condoms in the box. I took one out and showed it to Bella.

"What the hell do you think this is about" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"See who it's from." Bella suggested.

After emptying out the rest at the bottom there was a small piece of folded paper, I opened it and it read; 'Have fun on the island, bra! :D Emmett'

I cocked an eyebrow and handed it to Bella with a sigh. Out of all the gifts this is what Emmett thought to give me. I didn't even want to comment on it.

I heard Bella giggling; I looked up and saw her shoulders shaking with laughter. It was nice to see and hear.

"This is typical Emmett." She said I could still hear amusement in her voice.

I picked up another gift and this one was pink and square and it smelled a little too girly for my taste. I opened it and it was underwear for men, though I didn't wear these on a normal occasion. They were a pair of pink dentals for men.

"What's that?" Bella asked, leaning toward me to try and get a look.

"Well it another unsual gift except this one doesn't have an owner", though I had an idea who it was from. I bet Emmett and Jasper planned this.

Opening gifts went on for a while, I passed Bella's and she tensed "maybe we should leave yours for last", I was also nervous because of this present of hers I saw her with the guy and thought she was cheating which got me here in this situation I'm in today. I went through Esme's memories book and many more other wonderful gifts, thankfully the only two weird ones were those of Emmett and Jasper, even though they got me a second gift as well. Bella was relatively quiet after I decided to set her gift a side to open the rest.

"Okay, let's open your presents Bella" I looked up at her and she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her. She snapped out of it when I called her name.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, go ahead and open the gifts."

The first one was a square box not too small and not too heavy.

I opened it and I couldn't believe what it was. Bella got me the watch I'd saw a while ago, I was liked it a lot but didn't really think to get it. I can't believe Bella noticed that. Suddenly I was filled with dread, this must have been what Bella and the sales man was talking about. I looked up at her, she had her face turned away from me, "Bella," I croaked, "Bella, I don't know what to say, I didn't even know that you realized."

"Well Edward there is a lot of things that you still haven't realized." She said. If I wasn't sitting down I probably would fallen to my knees because of the sadness and fierceness that filled her voice.

"Edward, three years I've been with you and I waited and waited for you to tell me those three beautiful words and you kept disappointing me" she said sobbing now. I started to move towards her, she held her arm out towards me and said, "No don't any closer, you better let me finish." It was breaking me that I couldn't get closer to her and hold her, that she wouldn't let me.

"My life had been so bland and empty without and when I met you I knew I would have a difficult time with to open up," she stopped to take a deep shuttering breath, she wiped her face and continued, "but how much more am I supposed to take, how much more am I supposed to be faithful and wait for you to give your heart and soul to me to put everything on the line as I have. I gave you everything and you kept turning a cold shoulder to me as if I didn't matter. My whole life I've been my parents puppet and I thought I was free with you only to find out that I put myself in that same situation."

"I never once gave you a reason to think that I was being unfaithful, I tried my best to show you that I could be a wonderful wife and mother, but I bet you didn't even notice that."

"I'm done Edward"

"No Bella wait, please" I cut her off, I needed her to see, I needed her to know.

"Bella before you do please listen, you know I've had a hard time in life, but we should go to lizzy and try to figure this. I never knew you felt this way and I'm sorry but please we can't just throw away three years like that."

"We can start all over and I can't promise you that I'll never make mistakes again but I can promise never to make you feel unwanted. How about we go to Lizzy, she the only person I know that can help me, that can help us." I felt a tear run down my face, in my desperation for keeping Bella I hadn't even realized that my eyes had filled with tears.

"You keep talking about the Lizzy woman, maybe we should meet her but until then, we have nothing." I could hear defeat in her voice and I thought maybe there was some part of her that wanted this as well.

I couldn't help but feel relieved. There is a chance for us, and I won't let it past me.

"I want to go to my room now" Bella said. I helped her get up and get her into bed. I kissed her forehead and told her goodnight.

Walking back to the living room, I went to open the second present and I saw that it was a three destination vacation. How thoughtful of her, I definitely won't let her get away.

**OKAY guys hope you like the chapter! Thank you all that are still reading my story and reviewing :D Let me know what you think of Edward and Bella in this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I took so long guys but I wrote the epilogue before this chapter, which changed my idea for this chapter. And I had a pretty tough decision to make.

Chapter 15

Bella

Sitting across from this woman whom Edward said saved his life was strange and it just made me want to ask more questions. The way she looked at him, it was the same way I saw mothers look at the children in the park. The first impression I got from her was that she is trustworthy and her stance made her look like she was a ballbuster, her arms were crossed and her eyebrow was cocked as she leaned on one leg.

"So you're the girl Edward has been ranting about since forever." I was about to answer her but she didn't give me a chance "I hear you have some problem though…" I thought she was going to continue but she didn't.

"Yes, we do…"

"Which would be…?" she cut me off with a sarcastic tone.

"I know Edward loves you and you might think I'm not good enough for him but o came here for help not your judgment." I said in an irritated voice. Edward and I have gone through so much and I didn't need her adding any type of negative feeling to our already intense relationship.

She was smiling which led me to think that she was testing me, like I said a ballbuster.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm sorry if I was too harsh but Edward needs someone who can stand up to him and if you couldn't stand up to me then I don't see how you could've made it work with Edward."

"Liz, Bella made me realize that I need help and we're here so we can have a good relationship a healthy one." Edward said in a low but serious voice.

Elizabeth looked me dead in my eyes and started talking. "Bella, Edward has had a very difficult past, and I honestly don't believe after all these years that he's over that past. So I say this in the nicest way possible. I personally don't think you should be together…."

"LIZ, WHAT ARE you sa-ssaying?" Edward interrupted her.

"Edward you came here for my advice and that's what I'm giving you! You can't possibly love her when all you've seen is men hurting women. You don't know how to love her the right way. I'm sure Bella wants children, how will you love them?

"The way you love me!" Edward answered her.

I sat there listing to her and I couldn't believe what she was saying, didn't we come here so that she could teach us how to stay together, instead she's "advising" us to break-up.

"That's a good thought Edward but how will you love them and teach them to love the right way if you don't love yourself the right way? How will you teach them to love the right way if it took Bella getting in an accident for you to figure out that you love her?" She said looking at Edward. I could hear in her voice that she was being sincere.

I looked at Edward and I was shocked the see tears down his face. She's was right and this is something neither of us thought about.

Elizabeth leaned over and wiped the tears from his face and left her hand on his cheek, "I know this isn't what you want to hear sweetheart but you need to fix you first and then create a family and then you can truly say you love someone with all your heart." Edward leaned his head on her hand.

With her hand still on his face she looked over to me and said, "Honey, Edward told me about the perfect life you wanted and I hate to tell you but it doesn't exist and you should know that so for whatever reason you think you need to have that, you should work on that as well."

I smiled because I already knew this; I nodded at her in understanding. I looked over at Edward and seemed to be thinking really hard about something, I have a feeling what it is. It seemed to be difficult for him to accept what was happening so it seems like I will have to make a choice and I already knew what that would be. I place my hand on his which was on the table and said to Edward "She's right we need to work on us."

He looked me in the eyes and nodded in that moment I knew he agreed. He hung his head so I knew how hard this is for him, Edward Cullen never hangs his head down it's a sign of weakness to him.

"I don't want to leave you Bella; I don't want to let you go." Edward told me in the saddest voice I've ever heard it was almost childlike. In that moment I knew he really needed help.

'But you have to," I told him, "I won't change my number." I said with a smile.

**A/N : So next is the Epilogue….. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think 3 **


End file.
